Unfair Thoughts
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Time Travel. It can be a useful tool, or someone's worse headache. Personally Yuma is between the two. Now if he would not have to worry about messing up time, and the existence of his friends. It would be helpful for not becoming good friends with the young Byron Arclight. But really when has Yuma's life been easy?
Yes, a new story. But this one will be the only chapter for a while. I am headed for a dig!

Anyway, this is a time travel story with Yuma. (Who is one of my favorite Yugioh protags.) But not to the very beginning of the story, nope! He is stuck in his parents' childhood. And he gets to make a better friend out of someone. You'll see who.

Now I do not own Zexal or any Yugioh show for that matter. This is an AU, and there will most likely be some OOCness. Also a lot of headcanons will pop up. I will list them as they show in the chapter and explain at the end.

There are some references to Card Captor Sakura in this as well. See if you can find them. They are not that hidden, at all really, but still.

Now I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Unfair Thoughts**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

In the Past

 _'You know, when you are stuck in the past you have a bad time coming up. One small misstep and you completely change the course of the world as you knew it. And maybe destroy your own existence.'_

Yuma huffed at his thought process. Typical of him to immediately fall down the most depressing route before facing everything with unbounded enthusiasm. It was a pity his friends never could read his thoughts. They might have got a heart attack at some of them sure, but he could have a few of them understanding what backs up his philosophy.

Glancing out the window to watch the middle-schoolers from his parents' childhood run around like there was no tomorrow. Some were dueling and others were just goofing off. Pulling out his new deck he looked through it.

Once he found out he was in the past he had to figure out how to live here and not cause a horrible paradox. So he pulled a few strings of the world's foundation and caused him to be in existence here and not make it seem he fell out of thin air. It was a trick he had to thank Shingetsu for indirectly teaching him. So now he was Kinomoto Yuma from Tomoeda. An orphan who inherited his family's small fortune and was looking for a future in dueling technology.

Looking up from his cards he watched as his classmates walked around him with a rough one meter distance. He was odd looking with his deep red bangs falling to either side of his face and his black hair falling over one shoulder in a pony tail. He would have braided it, or even put it up in his usual pigtails, but he wanted to have a unique look that not many would repudiate.

Flicking his hair off his shoulder he put up his deck. He had class in three minutes, best he get headed back.

Going to Heart Academy was expensive, but at the same time safer to go to than Lock Junior High where his father was going to. Though there was the hazard of possibly meeting Byron Arclight here, Yuma personally thought it a low risk. After all he knew nothing about the Arclight Patriarch's childhood and really he was good at keeping his mouth shut so there was not any real worry of saying something if they do bump into each other.

Sighing he walked into his classroom and wandered to his seat. This was just not the best way to handle the fact he was stuck in the past. Really, he should be stubborn and _kattobingu_ his way out of this. But seeing that no one had made that word up yet, he might be calling _'Feeling the Flow'_ instead. Either way you state it he just did not feel pulling it up to fight this problem at the moment. Staring out the window he sighed. School was dull and his fellow students were scared of him. Deep red eyes which look like they have seen the end of the world and had lived through it does that. Even in his own time it happened a lot more than he would like to confess. True most don't notice it at first seeing he was hyperactive and gives a happy air around him, but once they get him to slow down and be civil is when they give pause.

Hearing the bell, he pulled out his hand computer and started pulling up the files for the next class. Rolling his eyes at the fact that it was History of Japan, he stretched and waited for the boring lecture to begin.

It was very hard to fight sleep. He heard most of this before and he really wished they would move on. Glaring at the screen of his hand-held he held back a growl, before he turned his sight out the window. This was boring. Really the only reason he was in school was that a child out of it was suspicious.

Turning his gaze over to the teacher he dared her to take longer with the exact same information for the fourth sentence.

Thankfully she did not, so they moved onto the next point causing Yuma to relax some in his chair. Well, he better pay attention in case the teach called on him.

UT

Closing his hand computer, Byron looked over to the new student as he glared at something out the window. He really did not know what to make of this transfer. Normally everyone would be jumping up and down to get the new kid's attention, but no one had really introduced themselves to him. There were rumors going around, on the kid's first day at that, that he was cold and quick to brush off anyone who dare talk to him. But from what he could tell the boy was only spoken to by the teachers and other people of authority.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to the new student. Time to see if this person would prove the rumors true or false.

"Hello there."

Red eyes fell out of the glare and met his yellow eyes as the transfer turned to face him. A smile broke over the other boy's face.

"Hello. I'm Kinomoto Yuma."

Smiling back Byron replied.

"Byron Arclight. First year, class C. You're in class A, correct?"

The red orbs closed for a moment as Kinomoto's smile grew and the boy nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kinomoto-san."

He gave a small bow only to meet a confused look as he straightened back out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Arclight-san."

The bow in return was a bit longer than his and when Kinomoto straightened he was smiling like was nothing was wrong.

All together confusing, but that could be put to nerves. It was the boy's first day at Heart Academy after all.

Putting it aside Byron smiled.

"Has anyone really shown you around the school yet?"

Kinomoto shrugged, causing Byron to be mentally cursing his schoolmates. This was a sweet person and they all turned away a chance to know them because he seemed distant.

"I got the general tour with Mato-sensei this morning."

Now Byron was thinking of mass humiliation. This was not acceptable.

"Well, would you like for me to show you around, Kinomoto-san?"

Red eyes held a spark of surprise.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your time Arclight-san." The other boy held up his hands and shook them to side to side as he shook his head.

Byron chuckled.

"Not a problem, Kinomoto-san. I have nowhere to be at the moment and I would be honored if you would let me show you around."

Pink spread over the transfer's cheeks.

"If is not much of an issue. Then I would like that."

The blond smiled at the black and red haired boy.

"Not an issue at all, Kinomoto-san. If you would follow me."

UT

Crashing onto his bed, Yuma fought down a scream of frustration. He had to interact with the Arclight Patriarch and feel so at ease around him. It was the same back in his time as well, but when you are to have closed lips it was irritating.

Turning over onto his back, Yuma exhaled a large breath. Throwing an arm over his forehead he thought back on the tour Byron gave him. He was rather effective and gave just the right amount of details for Yuma to note. It wasn't the hurried tour that he got that morning, but one put to his own pace.

Glaring at the ceiling he growled in his throat. The darn guy knew how to win him over. And seeing Yuma was one to always to keep a friend around, Byron Arclight was quickly falling into the missing Kotori's spot. Sighing he resigned to the fact that he would not be seeing everyone he loved or cared about in the same manner as before.

And if he did fall forward in time, only to relive the issue with the Numbers he might stop caring to keep the timeline in check.

Rolling off the bed he walked over to his kitchen. Dinner was a necessity, and he was thanking his grandmother a hundred times over for teaching him how to cook. Out of his family the only real cooks were his grandmother and himself. His mom could only boil water and his dad had gained a stomach for burnt food due to cooking for himself on his adventures. As for Akairi, she would make a salad and rice, but that was about it. Any of the family recipes fell down to the now lost time traveler.

Sighing he got started on fish and a small batch of rice. A salad would be made at a later point.

He got so into the motions of cooking he barely missed the door bell. Turning down the heat he wiped his hands with a tea towel and headed for the door.

Opening it he was surprised to see the naturally younger Arclight patriarch smiling at him.

"Arclight-san?"

Yellow eyes sparked with humor.

"Kinomoto-san. What a surprise. My mother sent me to see if our new neighbor would want to join us for dinner."

The blond smiled.

Yuma winced and looked back at the kitchen.

"I would love to join you, it is just I already started cooking."

Byron blinked and lost his smile before it quickly returned.

"I see. Maybe another time then?"

Yuma smiled.

"Sounds wonderful. When?"

"How does tomorrow sound?" The blond asked.

The black and red haired boy smiled and nodded.

"I will see you then."

UT

Byron sighed as he listened to his mother rant about the state of Kinomoto's life. Apparently he was living alone and she thought it was ridiculous that a young teen would be living by themselves, and feeding and taking care of everything alone.

"I understand that he is an orphan, but really isn't there anyone to take him in?"

That got Byron's attention. Orphan? No wonder he was a bit distant. The fact that he could afford Heart Academy was amazing. Glancing to the window he pondered on his new neighbor.

Kinomoto Yuma, age 13, first year class A, orphan and living alone. Just what else was this strange enigma would bring up?

"Byron, darling? Are you listening?"

Looking up to his mother, he smiled apologizingly.

"Sorry Mother. I was lost in thought. What was that?"

The light green haired woman smiled.

"It is quiet alright dear. I was just wondering if you would be kind enough to befriend young Yuma. I am sure the boy will need one during this hard time."

The blond nodded before smiling up at his mother.

"Of course Mother. We will be seeing each other at school and when we are both home so it shall not be that much of an issue."

His mother's blue eyes sparkled at that.

"Wonderful darling! Do be a dear and make sure you both walk home together. I want to see good progress as soon as possible!"

Wincing at his mother's meddling tendencies, Byron just nodded. At least Kinomoto-san was interesting and seemed willing to get to know him.

* * *

Headcanon 1: Yuma has the tendency to think of worse case before being optimistic. Even if someone is always happy on the outside, it does not mean that they have happy thoughts all the time. We know that Yuma can fall into depression with out his Kattobingu so I think it works as a way his mind works.

Headcanon 2: Yuma is an excellent cook. Due to the fact it seems that his grandmother is just as awesome as Yugi's grandfather, and when you see her cooking it looks _very_ yummy. And I just see Yuma learning a lot from his grandma. This one really is a branch off another headcanon which will pop up later.

Now I will say this: In another chapter or somewhere I will list all my headcanon's for Yuma. If you don't agree with them that is on you. I will post somewhere a list of comparisons between Yugi and Yuma that I have noticed. Personally the spin off Protag who has the most in common with the original is Yuma. I'll explain in that list.


End file.
